Darkness Eternal: Nightmare
by The Immoral Flame
Summary: Up For Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Calibur.

Sorry for the slow updates but my computer got a virus and it erased all my files for the fics. So I have to write from scratch again.

I will update all my fics when I get to them. I'm also going to rewrite Depths of Despair, The New Demon, and The Resurrection of Broly.

I am writing this because I had an idea for it and I want to see the results.

That being said, it's time to unleash some chaos, death, and destruction! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… COUGH COUGH. Must work on the maniacal laughter.

Darkness Eternal: Nightmare

Prologue: So It Begins…..

Welcome to Konoha, a sunny cheerful place, where everyone is treated equally. Yeah, right. This is a village where evil lurks around every corner. Perverts, sadistic teachers, and, even the most horrifying thing to ever exist. Fan-girls. (Author shudders in horror.)

For most people, this town would be perfect. Except for one Uzumaki Naruto. Yesterday, he was beaten and nearly raped. Needless to say, the rapists were killed by a well placed lightning bolt up the ass. Naruto thanked whatever deity he could. (Author grins.)

Today, people had thrown kunai at him and beat the shit out of him. Naruto grinned. He knew that they would be dead later. But by whose hand he would not know. (Author rubs hands together gleefully.)

Today was a happy day. It was Naruto's thirteenth birthday. He was on his way to Ichiraku ramen. He was happy because he graduated and became a ninja. But everyone knows that with happiness comes sadness. Naruto never noticed the kunais flying at his head and heart.

They impacted with a sickening sound. And in that instant, Naruto Uzumaki died. Needless to say to the author's delight, Sandaime Hokage and a crack squad of ANBU appeared. "The demon brat is dead!" the villagers in the area yelled with glee. Sandaime's eyes grew cold with fury.

"ANBU! Execute them!" Sandaime roared. The squad of ANBU nodded and executed the surrounding villagers. Sandaime ran to the fallen corpse of Naruto and cradled it in his arms. "Naruto, I'm sorry." He said. He gazed up at the sky. A boom of thunder was heard as it began to rain. No one noticed the Sandaime cry.

In a void, Naruto floated, his thirteen year old mind not comprehending what just happened. "HEY! WHERE IS EVERYBODY!" he yelled. "I WANT RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" he yelled. "**SHUT UP, BRAT!"** a voice roared. Naruto spun around. "WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled. A deep laughter reverberated through the void. "**I AM EVIL. I AM DARKNESS. I AM POWER. I AM SOUL EDGE!" **it roared as a sword shimmered into being.

It looked like a sword and human mated and had a kid. It was fleshy, with two eyes, one each side of the blade. It radiated an aura of malevolent evil. But Naruto didn't know that. "Ok. What do you want?" Naruto asked. Soul Edge cackled evilly. "**FREEDOM AND A NEW MASTER!" **it roared.

Naruto grasped the sword and a rush of energy enveloped him. He grew physically and mentally. Enshrouded in blue armor, with a demonic looking claw, he roared. He roared as the memories of himself and everyone to wield Soul Edge ran through his head. His body was fully grown as was his mind, due to the Soul Edge.

Naruto's claw flexed. (He looks exactly like Nightmare from Soul Calibur 2)

"Massacre!" he growled. Soul Edge chuckled as it opened a rift to author knows where. "**GO MY VESSEL! KILL EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!" **Soul Edge roared. Naruto stepped through the portal. He never noticed the blonde figure that was watching him.

Konoha, two days later……

A funeral service was being held. Only seven people had attended. After the funeral service, Sandaime teleported to his office. He canceled all his meetings. He took out a bottle of sake and started to drink. "He's gone." He thought. Sandaime looked at the picture of the Yondaime. "Forgive me Yondaime. I've failed you. I've let your son die. I let Naruto die." He said. Sandaime took another swig. He passed out later that evening.

Somewhere else…..

Blood. Glorious blood. He wanted it. He craved it. Naruto snarled as he remembered his past. "Fuckers. When I go back, they will all die." He thought. Naruto came upon a village. Where he was, he didn't care. A village guard ran up to him, saying outsiders are forbidden. Red eyes glared at the man from behind the helmet. (He is Nightmare. His name in this world will be Siegfried Schtauffen. That's right. Naruto is Siegfried.)

The last thing the man saw was Soul Edge impaling him as Naruto thrust it in to him. It came out with a mess of gore. The guard dropped dead. Naruto proceeded into the town church, where everyone was gathered for mass. He kicked the doors down, blocking the only way out. Everyone turned to face him. Naruto grinned behind his helmet. He flexed his demonic claw. "Offer your souls!" he roared as the doors swung shut. Screaming followed afterwards.

Back in Konoha……

The village was still celebrating the death of the demon. Except seven people. Sandaime, Konohamaru, and Naruto's teammates Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and surprisingly, Hinata Hyuuga. Konohamaru cried and declared he would become Hokage for Naruto. Sasuke would visit Naruto's grave everyday. 'I never said it dobe, but you were my friend. Even if I denied it. I'll see you again. But not yet. And I will kick your ass for the fun of it when I do!' Sasuke thought. Sakura didn't even care as she was fawning over Sasuke. Kakashi spent the rest of the day taking care of Iruka. Hinata Hyuuga on the other hand did a 180. She had gone up to Mitirashi Anko one day and demanded to be trained by her. Needless to say the Hyuuga heiress turned into a chibi Anko. God help all perverts.

Somewhere else……

The church doors opened as Naruto walked out, the inside of the church littered with dead, mutilated bodies. Soul Edge was happy as he had enough souls. "**YOU ARE BY FAR, MY GREATEST VESSEL. NOT EVEN CERVANTES WAS THAT BRUTAL AND SADISTIC." **Soul Edge said. 'I know.' Naruto thought as he figured out the sword could hear his thoughts. As Naruto walked out of the town, he never noticed the pulse of demonic energy Soul Edge emitted.

In random locations around the world, people sensed the energy and prepared to hunt its source.

Naruto grinned as he remembered all the memories of his life and the wielders of Soul Edge before him. 'Hey, Soul Edge. After we kill everyone here, can we go back to my home and kill them?' he thought. He got no reply except a snore. Naruto sweatdropped. 'He's asleep!' he thought. Naruto grinned once more as he thought of Konoha. 'Yes. Every last one of them will die by my hand.' He thought.

Soul Edge listened to Naruto's thoughts. '**Interesting. I'll do it. After all, everyone here in this world is weak.' **It thought. Soul Edge chuckled. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	2. Nightmare VS Mitsurugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Calibur.

Sorry for the slow updates but my computer got a virus and it erased all my files for the fics. So I have to write from scratch again.

I will update all my fics when I get to them. I'm also going to rewrite Depths of Despair, The New Demon, and The Resurrection of Broly.

Please note that the author is psychotic and will not hesitate to use genetically altered super foxes. Thank you and have a nice day.

Darkness Eternal: Nightmare

Chapter One: Nightmare vs. Mitsurugi

A warm breeze blew as an armored figure entered a town, only to find blood and gore everywhere. The stench of decay filled the air. The figure blanched at all the gore and body parts strewn all over the place. 'By Kami, what did this?' he thought. Concentrating, he felt a faint trace of demonic aura. 'That aura! Can it be!?' he thought. He rushed as fast as he could towards the woods outside the village.

In the woods……

Naruto trudged through the tall grass and vines of the forest. 'That was fun. Now when I go back everyone dies!' he thought. He remembered everyone. 'Except for Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Old man Ichiraku, Ayame-neechan, and Hinata. They were all nice to me.' He thought. He continued through the forest. When he found a clearing, he started a fire and pulled out some ramen, which materialized from nowhere and began to cook.

Edge of the woods…….

The armored figure stopped at the edge of the woods. He sweatdropped as a path of cut down trees led into the woods. 'Whatever killed the villagers must be in there! I, Mitsurugi, shall defeat it!' he thought as he unsheathed his sword. Mitsurugi ran into the woods, intent on finding whatever killed the villagers.

In the clearing in the woods……

Naruto finished the ramen. All 450 cups of it. For some reason, whenever he wants something to eat, it appears instantly. He put his helmet back on, looking like the Nightmare he is. 'Hey Gramps!' he thought. **'I AM NOT OLD!!!!!!' **Soul Edge roared. Naruto snickered. That always gets his attention. 'Anyways, I was thinking. I need a name. Any suggestions?' Naruto asked. **'HOW ABOUT NIGHTMARE?' **Soul Edge suggested. Naruto/Nightmare grinned. (I will call Naruto, Nightmare in combat)

In the woods……

Mitsurugi followed the trail and felt a demonic aura ahead. He burst into the clearing and jumped, sword held high.

With Nightmare……

Nightmare rolled to the side and grabbed Soul Edge as a sword came down where he once sat. He snarled at his attacker. His attacker went into a stance Nightmare recognized as one used by samurai. He grinned. Nightmare went into his battle stance. (Nightmare's from Soul Calibur 2/ Siegfried's from Soul Calibur 3) "I, Mitsurugi, accept your challenge!" he said. Nightmare sweatdropped.

Mitsurugi attacked first, bringing his sword down. Nightmare parried and struck back with a horizontal swing. Mitsurugi sidestepped and countered with three swings. Nightmare dodged all three. Nightmare attacked, using a vertical swing, launching Mitsurugi up into the air. Nightmare leaped up into the air. 'Thank Kami for ninja training.' Nightmare thought as he swung Soul Edge.

Mitsurugi flipped in mid air and avoided being decapitated. Nightmare landed on the ground as Mitsurugi landed, wincing, as he clutched his side. Nightmare deduced that he must have some broken ribs. Soul Edge was good for breaking bones. Nightmare cackled. "Fool. You cannot win." He said.

Mitsurugi winced in pain. Nightmare swung Soul Edge as Mitsurugi barely dodged it. Mitsurugi swung with one arm, the other clutching his side. Nightmare swung, Soul Edge cackling madly in his head, and hit Mitsurugi with the blunt side. Mitsurugi slid across the ground and groaned as he dropped to his knees. Nightmare brought Soul Edge above his head, preparing to decapitate the samurai. "Fool. You should know not to continue fighting with broken bones. I'm surprised you even lasted this long." Nightmare growled.

Mitsurugi got up and winced as pain shot through his side. "Dumbass. Here." Nightmare said as he handed Mitsurugi some herbal salve. "Why?" Mitsurugi asked. "I may be a killer, but I am still capable of being nice." Nightmare replied. He turned around and began to walk away. He stopped. "Besides, I would like to fight you again." He said as he walked into the woods. Mitsurugi's jaw dropped.

Nightmare was gone. Mitsurugi was in shock. 'Okay. That was weird.' He thought as he healed himself.

With Naruto…….

'**HEY GAKI. WHY'D YOU SPARE HIM?'** Soul Edge inquired. Naruto smiled. 'He reminded me of me before I met you.' Naruto said. Soul Edge said no more. Naruto continued to walk, oblivious to an observer.

'So the Soul Edge has returned. No matter. I will destroy it!' the figure said, teleporting away.

End of Chapter.

Whoever guesses the mystery person will get an appearance in the story as an Original Soul Calibur character. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry. This is up for adoption as I have lost all inspiration for this story.

I am currently working on a story called "The Thunderseal Chronicles"

This will be updated when I can due to my lack of free time because of work.

I apologize to everyone who waited for new chapters.

If you adopt, all I ask is that you give credit, where credit is due.


End file.
